


A Melody in Two

by Aulynduel



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulynduel/pseuds/Aulynduel
Summary: Rakan distracts, Xayah works.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 9





	A Melody in Two

The music was infectious and nearly as vibrant as he was.

It made its way into his bones, his blood, making him buzz with the sheer fervor of the melody. 

His clawed toes barely touched the wooden floor of the bar’s stage, his body moving with the music in a partnership that few could ever understand. 

Sometimes even he didn’t get it, the way it made him feel. There was only one other sensation remotely close to dancing alone.

Dancing with her.

Missing her, his ears drooped ever so slightly, his smile hollowing for a brief moment. A minuscule shift that no one in his audience would notice. He didn’t blame them. They were focused on the rest of him.

He spun, his colorful feathers dancing alongside him, nearly glimmering in the dim light. A few quick steps and then he vaulted into a mid air jump, landing on one clawed hand before pouncing into another move. A signature smirk played along his lips and with a wink the front row made audible sounds of delight.

The music thudded through his veins, his bare chest shimmered with sweat as he neared the end of his routine.

A brief shift in the shadows beyond the crowd caught his eye. He chuckled, the light in his jeweled gaze flickering back into existence.

With vastayan grace and skills all of his own, Rakan seemingly lost himself in the final complexities of his routine. 

No one noticed his hooded eyes following the disappearances in the crowd, one by one.

The pounding of the music quieted, he left the stage, money exchanged hands, and before long he stood in a shadowed hallway.

His ears twitched up, and seconds later a small, clawed hand touched his bare back.

“Y’ know you should be more aware of your surroundings.”

Her voice made his body sing like the music it was.

“Ah, miella. I knew it was you. What reason would I have to worry?”

She just let out a soft huff of laughter and pressed her body against his back.

“Nice show you put on there. I appreciated it.”

He sighed in reciprocal appreciation, turning to her, taking her in, brushing a hand along her face.

“What can I say, I love watching you work!” 

They grinned simultaneously and laughed, holding each other as they left into the night.


End file.
